Arginine and other basic amino acids have been proposed for use in oral care and are believed to have significant benefits in combating cavity formation and tooth sensitivity. Commercially available arginine-based toothpastes are DenClude® and ProClude® containing CaviStat®, which contain arginine and calcium bicarbonate.
The type of bioflora in the mouth plays a significant role in the development of cavities and in oral health generally. For example, it has been hypothesized that a significant factor in the beneficial effect of arginine is that arginine and other basic amino acids can be metabolized by certain types of bacteria, e.g., S. sanguis which are not cariogenic and which compete with cariogenic bacteria such as S. mutans, for position on the teeth and in the oral cavity. The arginolytic bacteria can use arginine and other basic amino acids to produce ammonia, thereby raising the pH of their environment, while cariogenic bacteria metabolize sugar to produce lactic acid, which tends to lower the plaque pH and demineralize the teeth, ultimately leading to cavities
It would be useful to have an efficient way to monitor the type of bioflora in the mouth, e.g., to determine the optimal treatment and to monitor the effectiveness of treatment of patients.